movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Squad Satellite
The Time Squad Satellite is the home of Otto Osworth, Buck Tuddrussel, and the Larry 3000. It consists of a centre computer systems, bedrooms, kitchen, ice skating area, garden, forest that provides oxygen to the whole station, armory, storage and a time machine. Description The Satellite is a huge station floating in space near the Earth and the H.Q. to the Time Squad. It is where they live, train, and stand by when they need to be ready in heading out to help a historian. It seems to be the only base the team seems to work in. Outside, on the main part of the station is inside, a giant ring with a smaller ring around that as well. Each of them have domes sticking out which lead to different sections. The most important room is the main computer room displaying one of many historians the team needs to help to restore. Across from there is the Time Machine used to travel to the selected destination, after an alarm goes-off, telling everyone what is happening. In Cabin Fever! a single plug outlet shuts down the main computer if ever re-moved. Repeat Offender reveals sometimes when a historian refuses to comply to the Time Squad (organization) trying to help them, they are brought back to the future, locked away, until further notice in a cell block. Such historians is Blackbeard. A room even Otto didn't know about before. Each of the three domes, has a woodland of trees inside to provided oxygen for Buck, Otto, and the repeaters a most noticeable place to find Larry spending his time there in Day of the Larrys when most of the Larry clones took it over to turn it into a resort. There's an airlock not too far from one of the domes; where anyone could go outside like Otto in Feud for Thought as he floating around while Larry and Buck argue. Sections * Kitchen - Where Larry cooks all the meals for Otto and Buck. He tries to make some of his best dishes at least. * Living room - That has a TV and a couch for everyone to sit together. * Armory - The team has the most dangerous weapons, devices stored encase of danger. Larry has some fun with them during Hate and Let Hate. * Cell block - A holding prison cell where all historians who don't want to listen to the Time Squad are put here until they decide to return to what they're supposed to do. * Main Computer - Where the gang view the monitors of the person their sent to help. * Domisphere - A large dome that sits external to the rest of the satellite. It simulates an Earth outdoor environment and includes forests, hills, and cliffs. The plants provide oxygen to the station. A gazebo, garden, and campsite are in the Domisphere. Trivia * Time Squad's satellite head quarters is first seen in Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake. * The design of the station represents how advanced the future has become. * Alarms are everywhere in any rooms the team are located in no matter where they are. * On the side of the station is a shield with initials T.S. * The station has the seft-destruct mode. Cultural Reference * The time machine is similar to the transporter in " Star Trek' Gallery Time Squad station comupter -.jpg Category:Places Category:Locations